


Calling to Say

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako's not going to be home for Christmas at this rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**Calling to Say**

Keith sighed as he surveyed the Christmas party that was in full swing. It wasn't that it was a bad party, but he just was really in the mood for it. But he was also aware that if he hadn't showed up on his own tonight, there was the very good chance that a contingent of his friends would have shown up and kidnapped him. That was one of the problems when all your friends were dating friends of your girlfriend. Keith had no doubt that Minako had instructed her friends to make sure he had a good time even if she wasn't there.

His Minako was currently stuck in England filming the last few episodes of a TV series she had been roped into doing at the last minute. There were drawbacks to dating an actress. She had been rather put out to be missing Christmas, but they had both known that she couldn't really say no to the role. So, she was in England, and Keith was stuck here in Japan. And both his and her friend were determined that he would enjoy himself tonight. It made for an evening spent avoiding people he knew.

He slipped out onto Makoto's balcony as his cell phone began to vibrate. It was probably the precinct. Keith was on call tonight, and it figured they would need to call him in. There had probably been one too many accidents tonight roads slippery from the fresh snow. Ah well, such was the life of a policeman, even one who had made the rank of detective.

"This is Ishi."

"Some one sounds grumpy," his girlfriend's voice came over the phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be on set right now, Mina-mine?"

Minako laughed. "We got done filming early, and I thought I'd give a call. How's the party?"

"Festive. Rei hasn't killed Jaden yet."

"You've been hiding in a corner, haven't you?" Mina knew him well.

"You expected something else?"

"Not really." Mina laughed. "Where are you?"

"Out on the balcony."

"Good that makes this easier. I have a special delivery for you."

"Oh?"

"Look down."

Keith stepped up the railing and glanced down. A woman stepped out of the building's shadow at waved at him, a cell phone in her hand.

"Merry Christmas," Mina called up.


End file.
